Skagit County, Washington
Skagit County ( ) is a county in the U.S. state of Washington. It is named after the Skagit Indian tribe. As of 2010, the population was 116,901. It is included in the Mount Vernon-Anacortes, Washington, Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county seat is at Mount Vernon, which is also the county's largest city. Skagit County was formed out of Whatcom County on November 28, 1883. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,920 square miles (4,974 km²), of which 1,735 square miles (4,494 km²) is land and 185 square miles (480 km²) (9.65%) is water. Also Skagit is a river valley. Geographic features .]] .]] .]] *Allan Island *Burrows Island *Cascade Mountains *Cypress Island *Fir Island *Fidalgo Island *Guemes Island *Hart Island *Hope Island *Kiket Island *Pass Island *Samish Island *Sauk River *Sinclair Island *Skagit Island *Skagit River *Vendovi Island *Mount Buckner, highest point in Skagit County Major highways * Interstate 5 * State Route 9 * State Route 20 Adjacent counties *Whatcom County, Washington - north *Okanogan County, Washington - east *Chelan County, Washington - southeast *Snohomish County, Washington - south *Island County, Washington - southwest *San Juan County, Washington - west National protected areas * Mount Baker-Snoqualmie National Forest (part) * North Cascades National Park (part) * Ross Lake National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 102,979 people, 38,852 households, and 27,351 families residing in the county. The population density was 59 people per square mile (23/km²). There were 42,681 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 86.49% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 1.85% Native American, 1.49% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 7.17% from other races, and 2.40% from two or more races. 11.20% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 13.9% were of German, 11.2% English, 9.2% Norwegian, 8.2% Irish and 6.7% United States or American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 38,852 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.60% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,381, and the median income for a family was $48,347. Males had a median income of $37,207 versus $26,123 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,256. About 7.90% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.50% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Government Skagit County's government is headed by three commissioners, in the system laid out in the state constitution for all counties without charters. Commissioners are "nominated" in the primary by their district, but then are elected in the general by a county-wide vote. Commissioners are therefore said to represent the entire county, not just their district. The current Skagit County commissioners include Sharon Dillon, a Democrat from District 3, which encompasses Burlington east of Interstate 5, Sedro-Woolley, and the rest of eastern Skagit County; Ken Dahlstedt, a Democrat from District 2, which covers Mount Vernon, Conway, and south county; and Ron Wesen, a Republican from District 1, which includes Anacortes, La Conner, and that area of the county west of Interstate 5 and north of McLean Road. County conservation efforts In 2006, the Skagit County Marine Resources Committee commissioned a study to evaluate establishing one or more no-take marine reserves to protect rockfish and other groundfish from overfishing. Transportation Skagit Transit provides bus service in Skagit County. It also provides connections to Everett, Bellingham, Whidbey Island and Camano Island. Skagit Transit also operates the Guemes Island ferry linking Anacortes, Washington to Guemes Island. Incorporated cities and towns *Anacortes *Burlington *Concrete *Hamilton *La Conner *Lyman *Mount Vernon *Sedro-Woolley Census-recognized communities *Alger *Bay View *Big Lake *Clear Lake *Conway *Edison *Lake Cavanaugh *Lake McMurray *Marblemount *Rockport Other communities *Allen *Avon *Birdsview *Big Rock *Bow *Blanchard *Cedardale *Day Creek *Dewey Beach *Fidalgo *Fir *Fishtown *Guemes Island *Hickson *Hoogdal *Milltown *Padilla *Punkin Center *Rexville *Samish Island *Similk Beach *Summit Park *Urban *Whitney Ghost Towns *Skagit City Reservations *Swinomish Indian Reservation *Upper Skagit Indian Reservation See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Skagit County, Washington References *Skagit County, Washington United States Census Bureau External links *Official Skagit County website *Independent Skagit County Website Category:Skagit County, Washington Category:Established in 1883 Category:North Cascades of Washington (state)